Stranded
by kjay15
Summary: When Jessie, Tony, the Ross kids, and Bertram all get stranded on an island, they must figure out how to survive, and face the dangers of nature...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals, so this is a new story about the Jessie, Bertram, Tony, and the Ross kids getting stranded on an island, and they have to figure out how to survive. I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was Friday morning, 5:36am, the beginning of Summer. Jessie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she sighed and turned it off, and pulled down her covers, letting the warmth escape and let the freezing air in. She shuttered at her bare feet hit the cold, hardwood floor. She grabbed her purple robe, wrapped it around her body, and slipped on her fuzzy slippers. She walked out of her room and into the hallway.

She banged on all the kids doors, yelling "Kids! Wake Up! We have to be at the airport by seven o' clock!"

One by one, the kids exited their rooms, each moaning and groaning in annoyance. They all headed downstairs, and sat at the table. Luke and Ravi were on one side, while Emma and Zuri were on the other. Ravi and Emma were half asleep, with their heads resting on their arms, while Luke and Zuri were already drooling on the table, snoring as usual.

Jessie walked into the hallway under the stairs, and over to Bertram's door, she banged on the door screaming "Bertram! Get your lazy butt out of bed! We need to get ready!"

About five minutes later, the door swung open, revealing Bertram in a red and white, striped night gown, with a hat that looked like Scrooge. He had a huge frown that obviously said he wasn't happy. He HATED getting up before the sun does, he feels that if it's dark, you sleep, and if it's light, you still sleep until somebody starts poking you to check if you're alive.

"Why couldn't you schedule the stupid flight to Australia at noon!?" Bertram shouted.

"Why must the first thing to say to me in the morning be criticizing something I did!?" Jessie shouted back.

"Ugh! Whatever, I'll make those brats some eggs and bacon if will shut your mouth!" Bertram retorted, yeah he was definitely NOT a morning person, at all.

About twenty minutes later, everyone had fished their eggs and bacon, and then Jessie sent everyone to get dressed.

The kids, Jessie, and Bertram all rushed to their rooms. Jessie changed into a blue, low-neck blouse, and some skinny jeans with black flats. Bertram changed into a buttoned-up, light green shirt, and some tan cargo shorts with tennis shoes. Emma was wearing a light-pink, blouse with small red hearts scattered around, she was also wearing some hot-pink shorts with dark-purple flats. Luke was wearing a blue shirt with grey long sleeves, and some jeans with blue converse shoes. Ravi changed into a dark green t-shirt and some jeans with sandals, and Zuri had changed into a purple shirt with a white jacket and some black pants with pink flats.

After they all got dressed, they headed down to the lobby and met Tony, he was wearing a light-blue t-shirt and some jeans, he was invited on the family vacation as well. They all hopped into the limo, and drove to the airport. They arrived at 6:31, and rushed inside. After they boarded their private jet, they all took off.

Bertram went back to sleep in one of the chairs, shortly followed by Emma, Luke, and Ravi all falling asleep in their own chairs as well. Jessie, Tony, and Zuri were still awake. After reading some of her book, Jessie started to talk to Tony. It was still awkward between him and Jessie since they broke up, each were still in love with each other, but didn't want to show it.

After about nine hours of flight, Zuri had fallen asleep back asleep, as well as Jessie and Tony. Suddenly, everyone woke up to the plane beginning to shake.

"What's going on?" Luke asked fearfully.

"Oh it's just some turbulence" Jessie said.

Then suddenly, the plane began to shake more vigorously, scaring all of them.

"Kids get back in your seats and buckle your seatbelts!" Jessie yelled.

The kids all jumped in their seats and buckled their seatbelts, along with Jessie, Tony, and Bertram.

"We're going to crash!" Emma screamed in terror as she looked out the window and saw the plane heading straight for the ground.

"Brace for impact!" Tony yelled, seconds later, the plane crashed to the ground, destroying the skeleton of the plane.

A couple hours later, Jessie woke up, she looked around, she saw smoke, fire, and half the plane was gone. She unbuckled her seatbelt and looked around. She heard someone coughing, she looked around and found Emma, underneath a small pile of debris.

"Emma!" Jessie yelled as she pulled her out from under the pile of debris and embraced her in a hug.

"J-Jessie? What happened?" Emma asked confused.

"We crashed" Jessie said as she looked around the wreckage looking for everyone else.

Emma followed her and saw somebody. She saw Luke, laying unconscious underneath a pile of debris. She yelled "Luke!" and ran towards him. Jessie quickly followed behind her and helped her push the debris pile off Luke.

He was covered in ash, and had several bruises and cuts along his body, his pant-legs were ripped, and his shirt had a long tear on the side. Jessie cradled Luke in her arms yelling "Luke! Luke sweetie wake up! Wake up!"

Emma watched as Jessie tried to wake Luke, he wasn't even breathing. Emma started to cry fearing her little brother was gone.

Jessie laid Luke down and put her hands together and pressed against his chest, giving him CPR, she then blew into his mouth and continued to press against he chest, she continued this for about thirty seconds, and suddenly, Luke jumped up.

"Luke!" Jessie and Emma cried as they embraced him in hugs.

"Jessie!" Luke sobbed as he embraced his nanny, not letting go of her, still terrified from the event.

Jessie held Luke in her arms, with his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his head resting on her arm. They all walked around the wreckage, looking for anyone else. They came across the face of the plane, where the pilot was, the entire head was crushed and on fire, the pilot was definitely dead.

They continued to look around, fearing Zuri, Ravi, Tony and Bertram hadn't survived the crash. Jessie looked underneath piles of debris, while Emma and Luke walked around and looked. They couldn't find anybody, and suddenly, the heard all heard a loud, ear-pearcing scream shoot through the air like a knife. They all covered their ears to escape the sound, they all recognized the scream, it was Zuri's...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals, I'm just gonna get right into the story, I hope you like and please leave a review with your ideas. I do not own Jessie :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Jessie, Emma, and Luke bolted to towards where the scream came from. They ran into the lush, green jungle. The screaming quickly faded in a matter of seconds, this worried all of them. They ran farther into the jungle, trying to find the creator of the noise. Jessie ended up separated from Emma and Luke, who were holding hands so the other wouldn't get left behind.

Emma and Luke ran deeper into the jungle, thinking they were still following Jessie. Soon enough, a huge slope appeared in front of them, they tried to stop, but both tumbled down the slope, hitting numerous rocks and branches.

Emma woke up, she felt an extreme pain in her right leg, she knew it was broken. She looked around for Luke, but she didn't see him. She yelled out "Luke?" and received no answer. She crawled back up the hill, causing her extreme pain, and causing her to cry. When she reached the top, she still couldn't find Luke. She yelled out once again "Luke!" and still received no answer.

Meanwhile, Luke who fell further down the hill, woke up. He felt wet, he realized he was laying in a small pool of water. Luke jumped up, but quickly fell back to the ground feeling an extreme pain in his knee. He could see through his already torn pants, his left knee was completely swollen, and purple. He cried as he touched it, it stung like a wasp. He crawled out of the water, and laid in the grass.

He called out "Emma!" as he looked around. He got no answer. He grew scared as he realized the sun was going down, and he was all alone, his nanny was gone, and now his older sister as well.

Meanwhile, Jessie ran into an open clearing and found the source of the girlish screams she thought were Zuri's. It was just Bertram, he was rocking back and forth crying like a baby on top of a rock. He had a few cuts and bruises but nothing major.

"Bertram?" Jesse said.

"Jessie! Oh thank god! Please help me!" Bertram cried.

"With what?" Jessie asked.

"That!" Bertram said as he pointed at the rabbit hopping around near the trees.

"Really? That's what you screamed for?" Jessie asked annoyed.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds dumb!" Bertram whined.

"You idiot! You made me lose Luke and Emma! All because of a stupid rabbit! And now the sun is going down!" Jessie yelled.

"It's a scary rabbit!" Bertram said as he looked at his feet.

Jessie stopped herself from strangling the man, and calmly said "Just help me find the kids and Tony"

"Ugh, fine!" Bertram complained.

They both walked deeper into the jungle, looking for everyone else. But what they didn't know, was that they were being watched, watched by something with bright yellow eyes, and sharp, white teeth.

It was now dark, Emma was sitting at the base of a tall tree, she looked at her leg, it was swollen, and was turning a dark bluish color, and it hurt like crazy. She laid her head back against the tree, she was exhausted, she crawled around for about an hour looking for Luke and Jessie.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard leaves rustling. She opened her eyes and looked around. She could see a bush in front of her begin to shake, she nervously said "Luke?" and then suddenly, a tall figure appeared. Her eyes widened and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Luke was hiding in a small cave, only a couple feet inside the mountain. He laid against the hard rock, and stared out into the dark forest. He suddenly heard a loud scream, he recognized it and whispered "Emma?" and tried to run out of the cave, but the pain in his knee was too much, he only made it a couple of steps before he collapsed to the ground. He then heard his sisters screams cease. It was now dead silent, and this terrified Luke.

Suddenly, he heard leaves rustling. He quickly crawled back deeper into the cave, and pressed his back against the wall. The bushes in front of the cave were shaking, causing leaves to fall to the ground. Luke didn't move a muscle, or make a sound, the fear paralyzed him. He then saw a tall, shadowy figure emerge from the bushes, it walked towards the cave, but stopped as it saw Luke.

"Luke?" The shadowy figure called.

"Tony?" Luke asked recognizing the voice.

Tony walked into the cave, allowing Luke to fully see him.

"Please help me! I'm scared, I heard Emma scream, and my knee hurts!" Luke cried.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, and we can go find Emma" Tony said.

"I-It's dark" Luke sobbed as he wiped away his tears.

"Don't worry, here I'll give you a piggy back ride!" Tony said.

"O-Okay" Luke said.

Tony got down, and Luke got on his back, soothing the pain in his leg as all the weight was lifted off. Tony carried Luke out of the cave, and back into the dense jungle. It was even darker and scarier at night, and Luke did not like it. He buried his face in Tony's shirt trying to hide from whatever is hiding in the dark.

The pair walked for about half an hour, before Tony grew tired. He saw a big tree in front of them, and decided that this was where they were spending the night. Luke had fallen asleep, resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Hey Luke, wake up! Wake up!" Tony said as he slowly put Luke on the ground.

"I-I'm tired!" Luke complained.

"I know Luke, but here, we juts gotta climb this tree, and we can sleep in the branches okay?" Tony said.

"Fine" Luke said.

"Alright, let me get up there, and then I'll pull you up" Tony said as he climbed up the tree. After getting up there, he reached his hand down, and pulled Luke up. They both laid on the thick branches, and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Tony woke up, he looked around and saw Luke sleeping on the branch next to him.

"Luke! Wake up bud" Tony said as he shook the sleeping boy.

"L-let me sleep!" Luke complained.

"We have to go find everybody else!" Tony said.

"Ugh...c-carry me" Luke said as he held his arms out.

"Fine!" Tony said as he grabbed Luke, and carried him down the tree, he then put Luke on his back, and walked.

"H-Have you seen Jessie? Or the others?" Tony asked Luke.

"Just Jessie and Emma, Jessie saved me" Luke said.

"So just the two?" Tony asked.

"Well, we heard Zuri scream, and I don't know if anyone found her, or Ravi, or Bertram, I don't even know if they survived the crash" Luke said.

"I'm sure they did" Tony said.

"Hope so" Luke said as they continued to walk deeper into the jungle...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 3, I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Emma woke up, she looked around and realized she was in a dark, freezing, cave. She could barely see a few feet in front of her. Her head hurt like crazy, she must've hit it or something, and she couldn't remember how she got here.

She tried to move, but her arms and legs were tied. She started to panic and yell for help. But suddenly, she heard a scary noise, and froze in fear. Her leg was still broken, and was swelling considerably, and most of her leg was a dark purple color. She had tears in her eyes as the scary noise got closer to her.

Suddenly, a few feet in front of her, was a small girl and boy, they looked similar. Her fear quickly grew to concern as the children had bruises and cuts all over them. The girl was a little taller than the boy, she looked about six years old. The boy looked about five years old.

"C-Can you help us?" The girl asked.

"W-Who are you? Where are we?" Emma asked.

"I-I'm H-Haley, and t-this is M-Mica" The girl said.

"I-I'm scared" The young boy cried as he tugged on his sisters shirt.

Emma observed the children, they were definitely siblings, the girl had light brown hair, that reached the middle of her back, and the boy had light brown hair, that was the same length as Luke's hair. Both children had bright blue eyes. The girl was wearing a pink hello kitty shirt, and some soft, blue pants. The boy was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a superman symbol on the front, and was wearing tan cargo shorts. Both were wearing flip-flops.

"Do you know where we are?" Emma asked.

"No, those scary people grabbed me and Mica after are boat hit shore here after a storm, t-they took our parents, and we can't find them! We were on vacation here and were fishing when the storm hit" Haley cried.

"I-I want mommy and daddy!" Mica cried.

"D-Don't worry, we can find them, but you two must get these ropes off of me" Emma said.

"O-Okay" Haley said as she and Mica undid the ropes. Emma stood up on one leg, and grabbed the two children for leverage.

"W-What's wrong with your leg?" Mica asked.

"I broke it" Emma said as they walked towards the light at the end of the cave. When they exited, they were surround by forest, and tall, lush green, trees. Emma smiled finally able to see sunlight. She said "Alright, we need to find everybody else"

"Everbody else?" Haley asked.

"My family, they're here too" Emma said.

"Will they help us find mommy and daddy?" Mica asked.

"Yes, they will" Emma said as they continued to walk deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile, Tony was walking, and Luke was on his back, sleeping. Luke had fell back asleep after a couple hours, and Tony didn't have the heart to wake him up, he had been through a lot.

They came across a clearing, and found a pond. Tony smiled and headed towards the pond, praying that it was freshwater. He placed Luke down on the ground, and got on his knees. He cupped his hands, and scooped up some water. The water was perfectly clear, that was a good sign. Tony sipped the water, he smiled at the miracle, the pond was actually freshwater. Tony drank more water, and then remembered Luke. He shook Luke and woke him up.

"Here drink some water" Tony said as he cupped some water in his hands, and put it to Luke's mouth, and he drank some. Both were definitely dehydrated, and to a lesser extent hungry.

"Ready to go search some more?" Tony asked.

"M-My knee still hurts" Luke complained.

Tony looked at his knee, it was now a dark purple color, and was swelling considerably.

"Okay, here you stay here, and I'll go look for the others, and try to find food, I'll be back" Tony said as he got up and walked into the forest.

Luke sat there, his back against a rock, his leg was excruciatingly painful, and the look of it didn't help. Luke started to play with the grass, tying it into knots, trying to pass the time, and take his mind off of his knee.

It soon grew dark, and Luke became worried, Tony never came back. Luke tried to stay calm, thinking that Tony was running a little late, or maybe he found the others and it's taking longer for him to come back with him. But Luke was terrified, he was out in the open, and it was getting very dark, and if something happened he wouldn't be able to run away because of his knee.

He saw the moon rise, and the sir get colder. Luke had tears in his eyes, all he wanted was somebody there with him, somebody to protect him from whatever is lurking in the dark, but no one was there, he was all alone.

Meanwhile, Emma, Haley, and Mica all found shelter in a small cave, the exact cave Luke was hiding in the night before, but they didn't know that. They were all huddled together, Emma's arms wrapped around both children, trying to comfort them.

"E-Emma, how did you a-and your family get here?" Haley asked.

"We had a plane crash" Emma said.

"I-Is that how you broke your leg?" Mica asked.

"No, I fell down a hill" Emma said.

"D-Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Haley asked.

"Yep, I got two little brothers, Luke and Ravi, and a little sister Zuri" Emma said.

"Are they okay?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, I got separated from them, and I have no idea where they are" Emma said.

"We had an older brother, his name was Daniel, he was seventeen when he got into a car accident, his car fell into a river, and he was trapped inside, and he drowned" Mica said.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Emma said.

"It happened two years ago, I was four, and Mica was three, we don't really remember him much" Haley said.

"Well, when we find your parents, then they can tell you all about him" Emma said trying to cheer up the small children.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Bertram were camping out in the crash site, they found no sign of Zuri or Ravi or Tony, and they have no idea where Emma and Luke went. They triple checked the crash site, trying to find something, and they searched much of the jungle near the plane. They planned on searching the rest of the forest the next day.

Suddenly, they heard a noise, and then they saw Zuri. She was covered in dirt, had a couple cuts and bruises and had branches and leaves in her hair.

"Zuri!" Jessie cried as she embraced her in a hug.

Zuri was crying hysterically.

"Zuri sweetie, what happened?" Jessie asked.

"I-I found R-Ravi, h-he was bit by a snake, a-a poisonous one, a-and he-e's trapped!" Zuri cried.

"Oh god! Quick take me to him!" Jessie said as she, Zuri, and Bertram all raced out of the plane, and into the woods...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys and gals, so I want to say thank you all for the amazing response to this story! Thank you to all the people who commented, every time I read a new comment it fills me with joy! So thank you! Anyway here is Chapter 4 :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Zuri led Jessie and Bertram into the dark, haunting forest. Running through vines and leaves. They ran up to the large mountain located in the center of the island. There was a huge hole a few yards away from the rocks at the foot of the mountain. They looked down and saw Ravi. He was covered in dirt, and dry blood. He was passed out, and his arm looked swollen, with what looked liked a snake bite located near his wrist. It was purple and swollen, and had blood dripping down.

"Ravi!" Jessie exclaimed as she jumped down into the hole.

She picked up the small boy, and lifted him up into Bertram's arms. She then climbed out. Ravi must have been too short to get out, hence why Zuri said he was trapped. They carefully laid Ravi on the ground.

"Zuri give me your jacket!" Jessie exclaimed.

Zuri took off her white jacket and handed it to Jessie. Jessie wrapped it around Ravi's swollen, bleeding arm, and with the help of Bertram, carried the boy all the way back to the plane.

By the time they got back, it was the middle of the night. They laid Ravi in one of the seats, while they each took other seats near him.

"Okay, we need to get help, Ravi needs medicine fast or he will..." Jessie said before being cut off by Zuri.

"No! Ravi is not going to die! Don't even say it! We just need to find help and he'll be okay!" Zuri cried.

"Don't worry Zuri, we will help Ravi, he will be okay!" Jessie exclaimed as she searched the wreckage for a first aid kit. Mostly looking around the part of the plane that was still intact.

Meanwhile, Emma, Haley, and Mica were still hiding out in the cave. Mica had fallen asleep leaning on Emma's shoulder, and Haley was drifting back and forth from sleep. Emma looked at her leg, it still hurt like crazy, and was now almost like a blackish color, it was swollen, and looked infected.

Eventually, they all were asleep, leaning onto each other for protection. Soon enough, the sun started rising, shining light all over the mysterious island, waking up all of it's inhabitants.

Luke slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and saw nobody, Tony never came back. Luke then felt the pain of his leg, it was definitely getting worse. He cupped his hands together and filled them with the water from the pond. He brought it to his mouth and drank the cooling water. He managed to stand up with the help of the giant rock he was leaning against, and hobbled all the way to edge of the forest, and used branches, and leaves, and vines in order to walk.

He managed to get to the beach, and he fell to the sand. He looked around and didn't see anybody. Only the sand he was laying on, the ocean in front of him, and the forest behind him. He tried looking for smoke from the plane crash, but couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, he heard something behind him, rustling in the bushes on the edge of the forest. Luke looked and saw two glowing yellow eyes staring back at him. The creature jumped out from the bush and lunged towards Luke.

Meanwhile, back at the plane, Jessie had found some gauze, and was putting it around Ravi's wound. Suddenly, they heard Luke's scream, scaring everybody. Seconds later they heard a roaring sound, followed by dead silence.

"Was that Luke?" Jessie asked as she ran from the wreckage an onto the beach.

"I don't know, but that other noise was not human!" Bertram exclaimed.

"I'm scared" Zuri cried.

"Don't be, we will find your siblings and get help, and we'll be back home before you know it" Jessie said trying to calm her down, but it didn't help, she couldn't even stay calm. She had no idea where Emma was, and she just heard Luke screaming, and Ravi was bitten by a poisonous snake, and she also thought Tony didn't even survive the crash.

Back at the cave, Emma had just heard Luke scream, followed by the menacing roar. She knew something bad happened, something terrible.

"E-Emma what were those noises?" Haley asked.

"M-My brother, a-and something else" Emma replied.

Suddenly, they saw a flash of light, followed by a loud boom. It had started storming. The two young children buried their faces behind Emma, both frightened by the lightning and thunder. Emma could hear Mica begin to cry and Haley sniffle as she watched the rain fall to the ground.

Emma looked down at her leg, it wasn't looking any better, in fact it looked worse, way worse. But she could withstand the pain, what she was really worried about was her family, she had no idea what happened to them...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 5! I'm really excited you all like this story, and I hope you keep giving me great feedback! I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

It was now dark, the moon was in the middle of the sky, and surrounded by millions of stars. The ocean was steadily crashing against the shore, soaking the sand in sea water. The island was dead silent, with the occasional rhythmic chirps of grasshoppers, or the sound the breeze in the wind, rustling the leaves on the trees.

Inside the wreckage, Jessie, Zuri, Bertram, and Ravi all slept. Although Ravi hasn't awoken since they found him, he was still breathing, but the bite was getting worse. Jessie tied a cloth around his arm, trying to cut off the circulation and slow down the poison, she just feared that she was too late.

None of them have eaten anything since they've been there, only surviving on bottled water they found from the plane. They all decided that they would start a big fire in the morning, on the beach, hopefully getting the attention of a nearby ship or plane.

They all were worried about Emma and Luke, thinking that Tony didn't survive the crash. They searched for them for hours, but no luck. It was as if they had completely vanished, and it didn't help that Jessie swore she heard Luke scream right before that menacing roar.

Meanwhile, in a dark, underground cave, Luke laid there. He was tied up with rope, and had a huge gash on his forehead, and blood was pouring out.

He woke up only seconds before, remembering what attacked him, and what brought him here. It was a horrific, petrifying beast with glowing yellow eyes and greenish skin. They also had long claw-like nails with razor-sharp teeth, capable of ripping a person's throat out.

Luke had never been more terrified in his life, fearing that those monsters would come back. Luke had sweat beading down his forehead, mixing with the blood. He felt like he wasn't alone, he felt like...he was being watched.

He heard a rattling noise, like a rattlesnake. Luke tensed up and had tears flowing down his face as the sound got closer. Then, emerging from the dark, was the monster that borough him here. It was tall, palish-green, glowing yellow eyes, and sharp teeth, with claws to match. Luke was horrified, it looked as if it was human, or at least, used to be.

The creature slowly walked towards the terrified boy. He reached out his hand and slowly moved it towards Luke's face. Luke leaned against the wall, trying to get further away from the monster.

Luke felt the cold touch of the claw-like nails against his cheek, the monster looked into Luke's eyes and saw the tears form.

"P-Please" Luke whispered.

The monster growled, and tightened it's grips on Luke's face and jaw, cutting his cheek, and chin. Luke screamed in pain, causing the monster to get more angry, so it quickly used it's other hand and slashed Luke's broken leg. Luke screamed and cried in pain as the monster attacked him.

The monster slashed Luke across the chest, tearing his shirt, and cutting his chest. The pain was just too much for Luke, and he fainted.

He blinks his eyes, and wake's up. He's in another part of the cave, but no longer tied up. He tries to move, but is way too much pain, his leg hurt a lot more, he had a raging headache, and cuts all over his body.

The cave was still very dark, only lit up by the shiny gems embedded in the walls of the cave. Luke cries quietly, fearing the monster would hear him. All he wanted to be with his family, and he feared he would never see them again.

Suddenly, Luke hears a groan, and he instantly paralyzes in fear. The sound is close, as if it were same room. Luke couldn't see anything else, so he leaned against the wall, terrified of what the sounds were coming from. Suddenly, he hears the groan again, followed by "L-Luke?"

Luke looked up, and saw Tony emerging from the darkness. Luke instantly filled with joy, but that joy ended when he saw what condition Tony was in. He had several large gash marks on his chest, stomach, and back, and they were pouring out blood. His clothes were shredded, and it looked like his arm was broken.

"T-Tony?" Luke cried.

Tony crawled over to Luke, and gently hugged him with his good arm, and said "I-I'm here, don't worry, I'm here"

Luke cried into Tony's shoulder, comforting the both of them.

Meanwhile, in the small cave, Emma, Haley, and Mica were all still cuddled together. It was starting to get really cold, and Emma feared if they fell asleep, they would freeze to death. So she kept the younger kids awake by asking them questions.

"So what's your favorite color?" Emma asked them.

"Yellow" Haley replied.

"Red, what about you?" Mica replied.

"Well my favorite color is purple" Emma said.

"That's my second favorite color" Haley replied.

"Cool! Now when your birthdays?" Emma asked.

"Mine's January 10th" Haley replied.

"And mine's September 21st!" Mica replied.

"Well mine's April 6th" Emma said.

But eventually, the questions died down, and they all eventually fell asleep. The next morning, Emma woke up, followed by Haley and Mica. They were lucky they didn't freeze to death.

They all got up, with Emma using the kids for leverage, and all walked out of the cave. Covering their eyes from the harsh sunlight, as they traveled through the forest. They came up to the beach, but on the other side of the island from where Luke went, but luckily, they were on the side where the plane crashed.

They walked along the shore, leaving footprints, only to be washed away by the rising tide. Haley looked up and said "What's that?" as she pointed in front of them.

Emma looked up, and smiled in joy, it was the wreckage. She could see Jessie walking back from the forest, and into the wreckage. She yelled out "Jessie!"

Jessie frightened by the abrupt noise, quickly turned and saw Emma with two other children. She smiled and ran towards the three kids. She embraced Emma in a hug, crying her eyes out.

Later on, inside the wreckage, Jessie pulled a blanket over Zuri, Ravi, Haley, and Mica who were all sleeping. Bertram was helping Emma with her leg, while Jessie went to get the first-aid kit. After getting it, and helping Emma, they all talked. Emma presumed that Tony had died in the crash, not knowing he had survived. They were all worried about Luke, especially when they heard him scream, followed by the menacing roar. They just prayed that Luke is alright...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys and gals, we are now on Chapter 6! I can't believe it...anyway, I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

It was the next morning, Jessie, Bertram, Emma, Zuri, Haley, and Mica were all awake, but Ravi still hadn't woken up. Jessie feared the bite was getting worse, they needed to find an antidote fast, or Ravi could...Jessie immediately stopped thinking about that and shoved the though out of her head. There was no way Ravi was going to die with her around.

Jessie sent Bertram, Emma, and Haley to go start the fire on the beach, they had been collecting wood all day the day before, in order to keep the fire going. While she, Zuri, and Mica would go into the forest looking for food and some kind of antidote for Ravi.

While traveling, Zuri found some fresh peaches, and put them in Jessie's bag, while Jessie and Mica found a bush of special flowers, which are used to make herbs to slow down poison.

Meanwhile, back in the dark, evil-looking cave. Luke still remains in Tony's arms, too afraid to move, fearing the monster would come back. They both had fallen asleep, but Tony woke up before, and laid Luke down on his back. Tony used his good arm to examine Luke's cuts. He pulled up Luke's shirt, revealing the four slash marks on his chest, pouring out blood, which already stained the shirt that was once blue and gray, to now pure red. Along with his leg, and the scratch marks on his face.

Tony managed to get onto his feet, and stumbled across the room, where he found a locked door. Tony grabbed a rock, and beat it against the handle, breaking it off and unlocking the door. He carefully and quietly walked out, seeing nothing. He continues down the hall, where he finds a room. He walks inside and is horrified by what he sees.

He sees bodies all over the room, and clothes plied into the corner of the room, presumably the ones that the dead people once wore. Among the bodies were both male and female, some old, and some middle-aged, some were even children. It was a horrific sight, something that will remain in your head forever. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie.

Tony stumbled over to the pile of clothes, some were ripped and covered in blood, but some were fine. So he grabbed some clothes for him and Luke, and stumbled his way back into the hallway, finally getting to the room Luke was in. He closed the door, and heard Luke sniffling. He quickly turned and saw him crying, leaning against the wall.

"Luke? What happened?" Tony asked concerned as he limped over to the boy.

"I-I thought you left me, I-I t-thought you abandoned m-me!" Luke cried into Tony's arms.

"Luke, I will never leave you again, I'm going to protect you, and get us out of here, okay?" Tony exclaimed.

"O-Okay" Luke sniffled.

"Good, now I got these clothes from another room, put them on, while I put these on" Tony said as he handed Luke some clothes.

"Um...o-okay" Luke said as he took the clothes. Tony helped him get his bloody shirt off, revealing the four, deep, bloody cuts on his chest. Blood was all over his chest and stomach. Tony didn't have as bad of cuts as Luke had, so he grabbed one of the shirts he brought, and wrapped his around Luke's upper torso, using it to stop the bleeding. Then he helped Luke put on his new shirt, it was just a gray t-shirt with dark blue, short sleeves. Tony helped Luke take of his pants because of his leg, and helped him put on some blue shorts. Tony changed as well, just wearing a regular white t-shirt, and some black cargo shorts.

Luke put his arm around Tony's shoulder, careful not to hurt his broken arm. They both stumbled out of the room, and went down the dark, mysterious hallway.

Meanwhile, back at the wreckage, Bertram, Emma, and Haley had started the fire, just as Jessie, Zuri and Mica came back will a bunch of food and herbs. After stashing the food away, hiding it so animals from the forest don't come and get it, they all sat by the fire. While Bertram went in the plane, mixing up herbs to help Ravi.

Jessie had pulled up a bunch of discarded logs over to the fire, for them to sit on. Jessie took a good, long look at Emma's leg, it was definitely broken, no doubt about it. But that was something that didn't need much attention too, she need to focus on Luke and Ravi. Luke is lost somewhere in the forest, and Ravi doesn't look like he'll ever wake up. She was just happy that Emma found her way back to the plane, and she even saved two little kids, nothing is more heroic than saving a child.

It was a little past noon by now, Luke and Tony were still stumbling through the caves, eager to find the exit. There was a huge selection of tunnels, each just leading them into darkness. They tried to be as quiet and cautious as possible, afraid that they were going to run into that monster that brought them here.

They came across a slightly lit room, it was lit by all the glowing, sparkling gems in the walls. The walls looked beautiful, but they didn't have time to worry about that, they were just worried about getting out of there.

But they had to take a break, they've been walking for hours, getting them even more lost. Tony and Luke sat on a large rock on one side of the room. There were two different hallways from the room, one which they just came from, and the other one that they hoped lead to the exit.

While resting, Luke accidentally fell asleep against Tony's good shoulder. But Tony didn't care, he felt like he was about to faint, he was sweating, he had chest pain, and he couldn't move his broken arm at all, not even a little nudge. Something wasn't right, but the pain overwhelmed Tony, and he quickly passed out, leaning backwards against the rock, causing Luke's head to fall onto Tony's chest. Both laid there, neither of them were awake, just as the monster slowly creeped into the room...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys and gals, so you all seem to really like this story, and I love where this is heading, so thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

The monster slowly creeped into the room, eyeing the two humans sleeping on the rock. It crawled closer to them, creating a slight tap every time it's claw-like nails hit the stone floor. Luke heard the tapping, and slowly opened his eyes, blinked a little bit, and sat up slowly. He turned and saw the monster. He opened his mouth to let out a scream, but nothing came out, he was paralyzed with fear. The monster inched it's way closer to them. Luke couldn't even wake up Tony, he just couldn't move.

Luke was helpless as the monster put its hand on the rock. Using its claws to scrape down it, creating a ear-splitting noise as it scratches the rock. It turned and faced Luke, the poor boy saw the monster's yellow eyes stare into his eyes, he thought the creature could see his fears and secrets, as if it was controlling him. The monster opened its mouth, revealing its razor-sharp teeth, terrifying Luke to his very core. It looked down at the unconscious Tony, and put it's mouth above his throat, it was about to rip his throat out with his teeth.

Luke gulped, and with all the power in his body, he whispered "N-No." The boy fell against the rock, he had fainted from the amount of fear. The monster watched the young boy, after hearing him whisper no, it pulled away from Tony, and crawled its way towards Luke.

The monster stood up tall, reaching up to seven feet. It reached out his hands and put one under Luke's back, and the other under Luke's legs, and lifted the young boy up, carrying him. He gave one last glance at Tony, and then back to Luke, who was still shaking in fear, despite being unconscious. It slowly walked out of the room, carrying Luke back into the deep, dark labyrinth of tunnels. Tony was just laying there, still unconscious, unaware of everything that happened.

Meanwhile, back at the wreckage, Jessie and Emma were taking care of Ravi inside the plane. Zuri was playing with Haley and Mica outside the plane. While Bertram was cooking their food, Jessie had caught a rabbit in the woods, and since they needed food they had to cook it. Bertram was happy as ever, he was deathly afraid of rabbits, and loved the fact that he would be cooking one of them. Zuri, Haley, and Mica on the other hand, were upset, they didn't want to cute little animal to die.

Jessie had mashed up the herbs, and gave some to Ravi, he was still unconscious, but he started to move around a bit in his sleep, that was a good sign. The swelling in his arm was not as bad, it's just looked extremely gross. Emma's leg was doing better, she had to keep all her weight on her other leg, and it didn't hurt as much, but just like Ravi, it still looked gross.

"Food's ready!" Bertram yelled, and everyone gathered by the fire. Emma sat on one of the logs, and propped up her leg with the help of a seat cushion found from the wreckage. While everyone else sat normally. In order for everyone to get a decent sized piece, they had to cut the meat equally, and since there were so many people, and such a little rabbit, everybody got a pretty small piece.

After they finished eating, they all talked for a bit, having nothing better to do. But while talking, they heard the best sound ever, they heard the sound of a plane flying close.

They all jumped up, waving their arms and screaming loudly. They didn't know where the plane was, it was pretty foggy and cloudy up in the sky. They prayed that the plane would see them or the fire or something. But nothing, the sound of the plane disappeared within a couple of minutes, it was gone.

Meanwhile, back in cave, Tony was just waking up. He slowly sat up, feeling the pain all over his body. He looked around and saw no one, but then realized that Luke was with him, and now he's gone. He jumped to hit feet, cringing in pain from the sudden movement. He saw two different paths, one leading towards where they came from, and the other leading hopefully to the exit.

Tony had no idea what happened, and was hoping Luke found a way out. But he knew something wasn't right. He looked and saw the scratch marks against the rock the monster created earlier, and he knew that those marks weren't there before. He looked down the dark, mysterious hallway leading back to where they came from. He held his breath, and sighed. He slowly walked down the hallway, eager to find Luke.

After stumbling down the seemingly endless halls for hours, Tony had to rest. He sat against the wall, staring down the ominous hallway that proceeds him. But soon, he started back up again, and traversed through the cave hallways, getting even more lost than before. He came across a large room, but this room was different. It had cave drawings all over the walls, along with actual torches imbedded in the walls. Humans must have been here at some point.

He walked around, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard splashing. He looked down at his feet, and realized he had stepped into a puddle. But the puddle got bigger, creating a thin layer of water, covering the stone floor. He then heard the clinking of the monster's claw-like nails hitting the floor. Tony quickly hid behind a large rock, out of sight as the creature entered the room.

The monster walked through the thin layer of water, Tony could see the ripples of the water created from its walking, he stood still, fearing he too would create ripples in the water, and let the monster know he was here.

Apparently, the room must've been located under a lake or something, because the water was dripping from the ceiling, creating the thin layer of water on the ground. Tony could see the monster crawl towards one section of the cave drawings. It looked at them with a skeptical eye. Tony could see some of the drawing had been scratched out, other were left alone. He watched as the monster frowned at the drawing in front of it, and easily scratched it away with it's claws, destroying the drawing. The monster then quickly left the room.

Tony followed it, careful to keep a good distance between them, but not far enough he would get lost. He followed the monster to another large room, apparently there was a huge cave system under the island, and this is where the monster lived. He looked into the room, and was shocked by what he saw...


End file.
